


Бессмертные

by Author_From_Spectrum



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Violence, One Shot Collection, Original Character-centric, Personified Cities
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_From_Spectrum/pseuds/Author_From_Spectrum
Summary: Весь мир знал имена основных воплощений, пускай и считал сказкой. Вот только бессмертных на Земле намного больше. Это сборник небольших рассказов о дочерях и сыновьях уже знакомых нам стран. В конце концов, у городов тоже есть душа.Внимание! Главные персонажи именно города, а не штаты, области, провинции, и так далее.
Kudos: 3





	1. Гореть

**Author's Note:**

> 1812 год, пожар в Москве. Миша, воплощение города, мучительно пытается выбраться с того света.

Огонь ласкался к Москве с каким-то отвратительным треском, словно хрипло смеясь. Опьянел, обезумел от счастья — какой пир, целый город отдан на блюдечке.

— Что ж, — думает Москва той частью разума, которую ещё не испила до последней капли безудержная стихия. — Лучше быть отданным пламени, чем врагу.

Беспомощность, которой Миша расплачивается за несколько секунд силы, когда сам Французская империя в ужасе раскрыл голубые глаза, от пламени казавшиеся грязно-бурыми, словно спекшаяся кровь, страшнее всего.

Крыши домов падают вовнутрь — трещат от жара кости, листок срывается с дерева, догорая в воздухе — огонь зажевал каштановые волосы, и только золото храмов вдалеке само светит ярче пламени — глаза окрашиваются искрами. 

Москва тонет в собственной реке — чтобы хоть немного избавиться от боли, он нырнул в объятия воды ещё в самом начале, но цепкое кольцо его почти-сестры, Москвы-реки, не спасает — кажется, что вода вокруг столицы кипит, из последних сил сражаясь с весело беснующимся пожаром.

Миша и сам чувствует, сквозь дым, сквозь слезы, сквозь стиснутые зубы, но чувствует, безумную радость — разрушительную и злую. Наполеону стоит смотреть внимательно. Ради него устроено это потрясающее зрелище — ради него на Земле разверзся ад.

И весь город отзывается на ненависть своего воплощения, или наоборот... Река шипит, плюется, брызги долетают до дымных облаков, пламя ревёт, разбрасывая повсюду маленькие звёзды, которым суждено погибнуть не в небе, а на Земле. 

Чуть позже, когда кровь в пылком сердце перестанет испаряться, а огонь рассеется, сожрав себя изнутри, когда слезинки перестанут отравлять душу, а река — лёгкие Москвы, на пепелище, весело улыбаясь, зайдет Россия, и, вдохнув побольше гари, закричит во все горло: — Спи спокойно, Миша! Беда миновала, враг отступил!

И вместо ответа совсем ручной ветер кинет ему пригоршню пепла в волосы. Иван не станет оттряхиваться — его волосы навсегда останутся седыми.

Москва будет очень благодарен России за то, что он не будет рыдать, как его сестры. Тех трёх слезинок, которые скатятся по улыбчивому лицу, хватит сполна.

Ах, Россия, Россия. Он начинал, как слабое даже-не-государство в услужении Орды, Москва — как его город, но что забавно — уже тогда пламя слишком часто заходило в гости к маленькому Мишке. Его здания горели столько раз, в них погибло столько людей, что казалось, огонь вошёл в плоть и кровь Михаила.

Наверное, именно поэтому столица так боялся огня. 

Единственным, кто мог уничтожить Москву, был он сам. Им был пожар, зола от которого навечно осталась на подкорке души. 

Поэтому Миша и выбрал своим палачом костер. Право любоваться изнанкой столицы достанется лишь тому, кто не расскажет, что в венах первопрестольного мальчишки течет вовсе не голубая кровь. 

Свидетели угасших надежд лишь пламя да река.

***

Михаил просыпается на той стороне мучительно медленно. Тело, словно сломанная кукла, совершенно не хочет вставать с холодного покрывала снега.

Воплощения ни счастья, ни боли не заслужили — инструменты в руках людей. Оттого и остаётся всегда крохотная надежда, что подобрать нужную дверь всё-таки удастся...

Но выбираться нужно скорее. Иначе он больше никогда не сможет вдохнуть воздух...

С места на место перебегали магические огоньки. Москва брёл в противоположную им сторону, но так или иначе глаза выцепляли рыжие вихры пламени над снегом. Возникало чувство, что Михаила окружала медленно сжимающаяся петля, словно чьи-то объятия...

Скрип искорок цеплял разум, будучи единственным звуком в зимнем лесу. Если бы Миша вслушался получше, он бы понял язык огня, но — он точно знал — это станет последними словами, которые он услышит. Так что город продирался через воздух, проваливаясь в снег и стараясь не думать.

Справа, почти-ласково протягивая рыжие лепестки к Москве, снова возник блеклый огонек. Миша отвернулся от него, размышляя, куда ему идти теперь. После недолгого раздумья, город продолжил свой путь напрямик. Однако, даже пройдя уже значительное расстояние, Михаил все еще чувствовал отсветы позади.

_Тула была вызволена из плена Золодой Орды в четырнадцатом веке. Москва никогда не забудет ее восхищенного_ _взгляда, когда сообщил Тане, что с сегодняшнего дня он приходится девочке старшим братом. Хотя Миша выглядел и чувствовал себя хилым из-за постоянных пожаров, Тула всегда смотрела на него любяще, уверенная, что именно он сможет собрать Россию по кусочкам. И, как это ни удивительно, упрямый мальчишка действительно справлялся с более могущественными княжествами_.

Но от этого огонька веяло ненавистью. К кому? Миша не стал слушать. Слишком страшно было бы разобрать в шорохах свое имя. 

— Я... убью... бя... Зол... да...

Вынырнув из-за большого камня, к столице, сохраняя дистанцию, робко приблизился еще один огонек. Первый, все еще бегающий за Москвой, фыркнул, выбросив сноп искорок. Прибывший недовольно отлетел подальше.

_Нижгород, дурацкое сокращение от Нижнего Новгорода, была под управлением князей московского дома уже довольно давно, и не сильно возражала своему присоединению к Ивану. Надя вообще была тихой и слишком самостоятельной,_ _но с появлением брата и сестры в своей жизни постепенно начала раскрываться, словно бутон, готовый украсить букет под названием Россия._

Этот огонек отдавал холодом одиночества. Слишком неправильным, но настоящим. Это было выше Мишиных сил, и он сорвался на бег, старательно отводя глаза от оранжевых пятен на снегу, не отстающих ни на йоту.

Но навреное, смотреть под ноги все же стоило. Споткнувшись о какой-то камень, Москва кубарем прокатился по земле. Снег попал за шиворот, но Михаил был все еще теплым от самосозданного костра, так что он остался лежать на водяной белизне, мысленно благодарный прохладе. Он уже даже почти не обратил внимания, когда перед ним возникли новые огоньки.

_Новгород и Псков тревожили Мишу весьма сильно уже хотя бы из-за того, что были на век старше. К тому же, Павла едва сумел удержать в руках Никита, вряд ли первый сможет принять Москву. Так что прежде всего Михаил хотел разобраться со старейшим городом России. Новгород ему тогда чуть горло не перерезал. Но все-таки остановился, не смог противиться надеждам Вани, который, кажется, уже решил, кого он хочет видеть столицей. Так что в конце концов, Никита все же преклонил колено, становясь частью нового государства. Псков же еще какое-то время оставался относительно свободным, но еще когда он подписал твердой рукой грамоту о становлении русским вассалом, Миша смог увидеть в его глазах предвидение будущего. Только это — и ни капли сожаления. Как бы не было трудно, ни Новгород, ни его младший ни на секунду не пожалели, что когда-то покорились Москве, вместе оберегая Ваню_.

Эти огоньки, казалось, вообще не обращали внимания на Мишу, шипя друг на друга с тихой ненавистью. Городу невольно подумалось, что не будь оба из них пламенем — сожрали бы друг друга. А так они могли лишь объединиться.

К их шипению скоро прибавилось фырканье и молчание двух предыдущих огоньков, и Михаил не мог решить, что из этого было хуже. Пошатываясь, он все-таки поднялся с такой равнодушной теперь родной земли и отправился дальше, уже не думая, куда и зачем — все равно огоньки не отстанут.

Следующий из их рода, вопреки двум его предкам, на Москву внимание обратил, совершенно тихо и без малейшего треска плюя в него искрами.

_Тверь никогда не говорил попусту, а с Михаилом вообще никак — его меч прекрасно справлялся вместо него. Тимур делал все, лишь бы Москва не усилился, но этот процесс уже невозможно было остановить, как невозможно потушить из чашки пожар, уже сожравший почти всю избу. Тверь давно это понял, но все равно сопротивлялся, просто чтобы не унижаться, по доброй_ _воле кланяясь Москве в ноги. Что ж, он сам предпочел, чтобы его заставили. Впрочем, Тимур разглядел в Мише достаточную силу, чтобы позволить_ _ему царствовать. И так, потихоньку, остатки обоюдной неприязни переросли в молчаливую симпатию. Москва никогда не забудет своего лучшего врага,_ _но он рад, что в настоящем у него был только брат._

Искры слегка оцарапали жаром, пролетая мимо Миши, когда он снова побежал, неуверенный, как спастись из ледяного царства и от пламенных преследователей. Он пробежал мимо подозрительно знакомого камня и остановился, поняв, что бегает кругами. 

И снова знакомые вспышки, и трое новых огоньков. Самый крупный из них слегка выдался вперед, загораживая остальных, один из которых без умолку трещал, а второй светился ровным цветом.

_От Литвы Россия смог вернуть целых три города: Курск, Брянск и Смоленск приняли власть и Вани, и Москвы безропотно. Кирилл был рад, что теперь ему не надо подчиняться Светлане, которая иногда валяла дурака, Болеслава попросту следовала за Смоленск, своей старшей сестрой, а Света чувствовала себя лучше среди православных русских, чем с католическими литовцами. Что ж, какими бы ни былы причины, Михаил был рад пополнению в уже большой семье_.

Москва остановился, больше не в силах бежать. Прислонившись к черному стволу одного из деревьев, он спокойно наблюдал, как множество огоньков, все прибывающих, постепенно сужают круг вокруг него, поливая его искрами, шипением и обидой, непонятно за что. Особенно ярко полыхнул насыщенно-красный, больше с недоумением, чем с ненавистью. Миша слабо и слишком грустно хохотнул.

— Прости, Петька, что равным не признал. — пламя слегка дернулось, словно собираясь кинуться на Москву, а затем замерло, остановленное его горьким голосом. — А подумай, какого мне было?

По рядам огоньков словно ветер пробежал.

— Ну да, не имею я права жаловаться на свою долю. Все-таки, уже и поправил Русью, и _поправил_ все, что мог, если вы понимаете... — Михаил глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя, как запах гари медленно его обволакивает. Он закрыл глаза, уже готовый к растерзанию всеми обидами, которые нанес своим братьям и сестрам. Но ничего не происходило. Москва открыл глаза, запутанный и потерянный где-то в своем разуме.

— Экий дурак, — протрещали огоньки, медленно сливаясь в один большой костёр, словно реки, впадающие в озеро. Пламя медленно принимало знакомые очертания, и скоро из него высунулось улыбающееся лицо Вани. — Мы же не на тебя серчаем.

Миша недоверчиво усмехнулся, а Иван серьезно кивнул. Такое несоответствие на самом деле отдавало чем-то более близким, чем простое согласие.

— Если бы не ты, мы бы не стали Россией, — пламя тряхнуло головой, расплескивая искры. Москва невольно задержал дыхание, чувствуя дыхание костра как свое собственное. 

— Тогда что же вы... — Ваня прижал палец к губам, и Михаил послушно замолчал, совершенно не умеющий перечить воле своей империи, какой бы она не была.

— Ты нас всех собрал, а теперь сам же от нас отдалился, — весело сверкнул глазами Россия. — Нехорошо, Миша, нехорошо.

Москва смутно начал что-то понимать, все еще прижимаясь к дереву в попытке спрятаться. Только что сгорев заживо, он желал лишь исчезновения всему огню, пусть и подсознанием. Он не виноват, что столицей теперь был Петя.

— Без тебя мы бы так и ненавидели друг друга, — продолжал тем временем Иван. _—Как сейчас._

Михаил отвел взгляд, обняв себя руками. Ему было страшно находится рядом с таким огромным костром, пышушим неопределенностью и сердитостью.

— Нам не хватает тебя, — Ваня сделал шаг, и под его огнем испарился снег. — Вернись к нам.

Москва вздрогнул, когда Россия, когда _пламя_ подобралась слишком близко. Он широко раскрыл глаза в немом ужасе перед стихией, и покачал головой, не соглашаясь с Иваном.

— Что же, сам нас собрал, зажег в нас надежду, и оставил гореть... — рядом с Ваней плавился воздух, пока еще с десяток голосов подхватили "гореть, гореть, гореть..."

Михаил больше не мог этого выносить. Он зажмурился, слушая такие знакомые голоса, отчаянно мечтая о тепле — не жестоко обжигающем, словно клеймо, а о мягком, ярком и пушистом, как одуванчик. 

Вдохнув побольше дыма, Москва бросился в объятия России, больше не желая чувствовать себя отдельным. Лучше уж он сгорит вместе со всеми, чем останется один...

Ваня мягко рассмеялся, когда Миша кинулся в костёр. Он слегка взъерошил волосы Михаила, волшебным образом не опалив их, и медленно, но совсем не страшно растаял, растекаясь по венам мальчишки.

— Мы с тобой, дурак ты этакий, — весело рассмеялись в голове, а потом Миша неожиданно вздрогнул, высвобождая огонь из сердца, чувствуя, как тот его греет, но на этот раз без боли.

Так что Москва просто стоял в снегу, рассеянно гладя на языки пламени, скачущие по нему, пока не проснулся.


	2. Венский Конгресс

Берлин недовольно прищурился — Вена шла в непонятную сторону, и, судя по познаниям прусской столицы, не приблизилась к _Ballhausplatz_ ни на шаг. Учитывая возможность передачи австрийской столице топографического кретинизма от ее отца, волнения Бернхарда были вполне обоснованны. 

И все же озвучить их парень не решался — его спутница оскорбится, что может привести к осложнениям во время дележки территорий на Конгрессе. Да и не может воплощение заблудиться в родном городе... Верно?

Но чем дальше Верена сворачивала, тем сильнее становилось жутко её брату, который боялся даже подумать об опоздании на Конгресс.

После наполеоновских войн вопрос территорий встал очень остро, и, дабы осмотреть ситуацию со всех ракурсов, было решено, что люди будут заседать в одной зале, государства в другой, а столицы — вообще в третьей. Затем полученные результаты следовало, грубо говоря, привести к среднему арифметическому, ради всеобщего удовольствия и благоденствия. Особые расхождения не должны были возникнуть, так как правители, сами того не ведая, влияют на личности своих стран, а те, в свою очередь, на решения столиц. Каждое действие всех троих рас меняло мир, и Берлин знал, что не имеет права опаздывать.

_Aber der Hund liegt begraben nicht da_ — причина беспокойства парня крылась не в этом. Это был первый раз, когда Пруссия доверил Берлину политику и при этом не встал над душой, нашептывая правильные слова. Из-за сравнительно юного возраста Бернхарда, ну и из-за мании контроля его страны, делать судьбу своего государства почти самому парню ещё не приходилось. Каждая ошибка стоила самого важного — _доверия_.

— Мы пришли, мой любезный брат, — тихо произнесла Вена своим мелодичным голосом. — Можете перестать пялиться себе под ноги, за столько лет можно научиться ходить, не спотыкаясь.

Удивительно, Вена всё-таки привела его к нужному зданию.

Сухая усмешка Верены, которой та одаривала несмышленых детей, разъярила Берлина за секунду. Ну когда остальные перестанут вспоминать о возрасте прусской столицы? Даже Москва, который был старше меньше, чем на век, не упускал возможности надавить на слабость Бернхарда.

Хотя в политике по-другому никак. Так что Берлин от души веселился, глядя на гримасу неудовольствия, которую Москва строил всякий раз, стоило Бернхарду перекроить его имя на чистый немецкий — _Moskau_.

Воспоминания о Михаиле вызывали только тупую боль в груди... Иногда Бернхарду казалось, что тот специально бросился в огонь, лишь бы позлить друга. Но правда была не такой — стоило подумать об истинных намерениях второго (а может и первого) города Российской империи, как голос с явственным акцентом смеялся в голове — мол, слишком много чести тебе, прусский мальчишка. Москва не бросит жизнь на дорогу ради кого-то кроме семьи.

Как и Пруссия. Как и Берлин. Как и все они.

Вена — пусть и не кровная, но все же любимая сестра.

— Дорогая Верни, — уже вполне миролюбиво ответил Берлин, нарочно выбрав столь фамильярное обращение. В конце концов, пока не переходишь грань, можно позволить себе маленькую шалость. — Я смотрел под ноги не потому, что боялся споткнуться, а потому, что мой город, несомненно, более совершенен, чем Ваш, и мои глаза могли не вынести того ужаса, что царит кругом.

Берлин бесспорно преувеличивал, но что ему было делать? Не сносить же насмешки молча, в самом-то деле.

— Наглец, — равнодушно бросила "Верни", впрочем, уже без свойственной ей колкости. Бернхарду даже показалось, что Вена улыбнулась. — А Вы научились многому с нашей последней встречи, мой _миленький маленький брат._

Этот ленивый спор можно было продолжать до бесконечности, но желания и сил для этого не было, так что столицы в уютном молчании проследовали в здание. После совещания пяти держав Берлину и Вене требовалось проконтролировать работу Комитета по делам Германии, где остальные _Geschwister_ наверняка устроят тщательно спланированный хаос.

Учитывая, что в Комитет входили экс-Ганза, а именно Любек, Гамбург и Бремен, баварцы в лице Мюнхена и Нюрнберга, Кёнигсберг, вечно спорящие Пруссия и Австрия и, наконец, Германия, скучать не приходилось. Самому Людвигу было уже давно плевать, каким именно образом его земли объединят и кто станет столицей, лишь бы это побыстрее произошло, но у жизни были на него другие планы, и раз за разом каждый требовал объединения Германии на **своих** условиях и уходил ни с чем.

Ну и ладно. Берлину даже нравилась эта странная версия семейных посиделок. Ещё больше его радовал тот факт, что титул столицы ему вряд ли светит. Пруссия каждый раз явственно давал понять, что никуда Бернхарда от себя не отпустит. А раз ему не быть столицей, можно расслабиться.

Загадывая наперед, можно сообщить, что по мнению Берлина _так_ он больше никогда не ошибался.

Но об этом прусская столица ещё не подозревал, а потому он спокойно проследовал в залу вслед за Вереной.

Там уже сидели Лондон и Париж. Сказать по правде, в данный этап времени Бернхарда тошнило от обоих. 

Лондон — высокомерный _Mistkerl_ , который делает что хочет, и самое противное, ему все сходит с рук. И судя по всему, его младшенькие — Вашингтон и Нью-Йорк решили продолжить его дело. Если совсем начистоту, Берлин не выносил все англоговорящее семейство, но ради каких-то высоких целей он стискивал зубы и тщательно прятал яд за подчёркнуто вежливыми фразами. Впрочем, судя по интонации Льюиса, которая всегда была мягко-остерегающей на грани угрозы, он тоже терпел Бернхарда из последних сил.

Вот и сейчас этот _Hurensohn_... Лондон. Бернхард подумал "Лондон". Так вот, он елейно улыбнулся и невинно сообщил:

— А я уже начал беспокоиться, что вы заблудились. Это было бы весьма прискорбно, ведь мы ещё не решили ряд вопросов о судоходстве...

— Можете больше не тревожиться, — не менее елейно ответил Берлин. Вена и Париж переглянулись и понимающе усмехнулись друг другу. — Теперь, когда я прибыл, все будет сделано в лучшем виде. Вам останется только использовать Ваши умственные способности и не перепутать порядок бумаг.

— Зато Ваш ум затмить способен свет от люстры, — цинично хохотнул Льюис. — Я бы Вас послал, но я вижу, что Вы уже оттуда. 

— Бросьте, месье, — вмешалась Париж. Это она умела идеально — вклиниваться со всей своей природной непринужденностью. — Вместо того, чтобы вести пустые споры, вышибите уже друг другу мозги в темном закоулке, и весь мир вздохнет спокойно.

Вот. Как Париж, проигравшая сторона, может так откровенно дерзить победителям... Ладно, может Берлин и не победитель. Но Лондон, как ни мерзко это признавать, принадлежит к стороне выигравших... Хотя если учесть, что Поль смотрела в основном на Бернхарда, можно понять, что дерзость предназначалась ему.

Эта сущность французской столицы — быть на стороне победителей даже в случае поражения, умноженная на странные отношения Лондона и Париж пробуждала в Берлине самое худшее. 

Взаимоотношения Льюиса и Поль были безумны, словно сама жизнь, и изменчивы, как калейдоскоп. Лондон и Париж то сплетали пальцы и смотрели друг на друга влюблёнными взглядами, то до крови кусали губы от переполнявшей ненависти. Их общение сводилось то к невинным шуткам, то кричало звоном обнаженных шпаг. И пока в безумной круговерти фальши не было одинаковых аккордов. Но когда-нибудь у двух столиц закончатся маски, и возможно, станет наконец понятна истинная природа их общения.

— Зачем же так категорично, любезная Поль, — Вена старательно прячет улыбку в кулачке. — Наши "герры" могут воспринять Ваши слова как призыв к действию. А виноваты окажетесь Вы, Париж. Лучше подумайте.

Зато у девушек полное взаимопонимание. Если что-то и могло примирить Лондона и Берлина, так это общее раздражение из-за спевшихся леди.

— Приношу свои извинения, — с наигранным смущением ответила Париж. — Месье, просто забудьте все, что я произнесла до этого.

Все действительно забыли, потому как прибыл столица Российской империи — Петербург. 

На недавний спор все тут же наплевали, ведь, учитывая характер собравшихся, скоро начнется новый. Столько вопросов предстояло решить, столько заковыристых посылов услышать... Надо было хотя бы создать видимость, что столицы заняты делами, а не выяснениями отношений на уровне простой драки, которую некий идиот обозвал дуэлью.

Но на самом деле, куда больше перспективы втоптать друг друга в грязь, Лондона и Берлина заинтересовала причина слишком радостного лица Петербурга.

Буквально на прошлых собраниях столица Российской империи был словно мертвый — не реагировал на нападки Льюиса, молчал все обсуждение и мыслями находился явно не здесь.

— Слабак, — пробомотал тогда Лондон чуть дрогнувшим голосом. — Вести себя таким образом из-за потери брата — все равно что дать в руки врагам нож и подставить сердце.

Однако несмотря на резкость тона, британская столица оставил Петра в покое. Остальные последовали его примеру — все понимали, пусть и не на собственном опыте, как тяжело встречаться с чужой смертью, тем более если это тот, кто был почти бессмертен. Да, отношения между Москвой и Петербургом были не самые идеальные, но всё-таки Михаил был первым наставником новой столицы. Для Пети он был непобедимым соперником, хотя бы из-за его огромного опыта. По сравнению с остальными, Петербург был мальчишкой.

Но от горя его это не уберегло, — с горечью подумал Берлин.

Даже после многих лет существования города не научились смиряться со смертью себе подобных, считая себя неубиваемыми. Тем страшнее Петербургу было держать на руках ещё теплое, изуродованное тело. Петру, который был ещё мальчишкой, сочувствовали все, даже обычно чёрствый Льюис, и каждый втайне молился, чтобы ему никогда не пришлось оказаться на месте русской столицы.

Но сегодня Петербург просто сиял. Он весело поздоровался со всеми и чуть ли не вприпрыжку прошел к своему месту. До начала конгресса оставалось пятнадцать минут, но раз все собрались, можно было начинать. Разве что всех волновали причины Петиного счастья. Впрочем, не похоже, что мальчик (иначе его, по сравнению с остальными, не назовешь) собирался что-то скрывать.

— Они начали строительство! — русская столица прямо светился, не замечая жадного взгляда Лондона, который мог нанести вред кому угодно с помощью лишь информации. По этой причине Льюис и являлся большим до нее охотником и по этой же причине Берлину периодически хотелось перегрызть англичанину горло. Слишком уж нервировало осознание, что при любом неосторожном шаге, благодаря коварству некой личности, тебя могут заклеймить неугодным и сбросить на дно.

— Москва очнулся!

Париж сделала странное движение, словно бы собираясь вскочить со своего места и останавливаясь лишь в последнюю секунду — такое явное проявление эмоций абсолютно неподобающе для столицы. Вопреки логике и здравому смыслу, она выглядела счастливой.

— Мишель жив? — взволнованно спросила французская столица дрогнувшим голосом. Какие бы планы не строил Наполеон, такой судьбы Москве не желал не один из французских городов. И теперь казалось, что Поль вот-вот облегчённо рассмеется.

Берлин и сам был близок к чему-то среднему между нервным смехом и отчаянными рыданиями. Возвращение Михаила буквально с того света воссоздавало уверенность в собственном бессмертии. Даже на лице циничного Льюиса засветилось, пусть и мимолётно, удовлетворение.

Но радость была недолгой. Да, Бернхард был рад за Петра, в жизни которого всё-таки случилось чудо. Но ведь помимо Бернхарда и Пети существовали Берлин и Петербург, которым было необходимо выгодно разделить сферы влияния на Венском конгрессе. Теперь, когда на горизонте замаячил Москва, это стало в разы сложнее для прусской столицы.

Нельзя сказать, что Петербург был слабым соперником, нет, несмотря на юный возраст, мальчишку успели научить достаточному. Но с опытным Москвой, видящим многоходовые ловушки, расставляемые другими державами на пути Российской империи, было намного сложнее справиться. А если столицы совместят усилия...

Россия начинает представлять угрозу. 

В мире что-то назревает. Что-то нехорошее, как думалось Берлину, что-то, о чем он ещё не раз вспомнит в кошмарах. Вопрос только в том, сможет ли Венский конгресс отсрочить это "нехорошее" на неопределенный срок?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Венский конгресс – международный конгресс 1814–1815 годов, который состоялся после победы союза европейских государств над наполеоновской Францией.
> 
> Ожесточенная и длительная борьба европейских государств против империи Наполеона завершилась разгромом Франции. Естественно, что победители видели основную цель в уничтожении всех изменений, внесенных Наполеоном на карту мира, но не забывали и о себе, добиваясь сохранения своих интересов. Планировалось, что все завоевания Франции будут ликвидированы и она останется в границах того государства, которым являлась до 1 января 1792 года.
> 
> Инициаторами этого мероприятия стали победившие государства (Российская империя, Пруссия, Австрия и Великобритания), они и возглавили руководство конгрессом.
> 
> Были приняты следующие решения:
> 
> – Царство Польское входило в состав Российской империи.
> 
> – Голландия и Бельгия объединялись и образовывали Объединенное королевство Нидерландов с присоединением Люксембурга.
> 
> – В Северной Италии Ломбардия и Венеция объединялись в Ломбардо-Венецианское королевство, управление над которым осуществляла Австрия.
> 
> – Англичане вернули ранее утраченные колонии и подтвердили свое право на владение Мальтой.
> 
> – Франция оставалась в границах 1792 года, и на ее территории размещались оккупационные войска, на французском престоле восстанавливалась династия Бурбонов.
> 
> – Папа Римский вновь восстанавливал власть над Ватиканом и Папской областью.
> 
> – Был образован Германский союз.
> 
> – Дания, являвшаяся союзницей Франции, лишилась Норвегии, которая была передана Швеции
> 
> Впервые мировые державы сели за стол переговоров по урегулированию спорных вопросов, что стало предпосылкой для создания современной дипломатии.
> 
> Все участники посчитали, что они создали прочные основы для мира в Европе. Но, как мы знаем, зря.


End file.
